The 15th Hunger Games
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Based on my life with people I know. See how these cruel Games change me in a fictional way


The morning was cold. Colder than usual. Even for Summer, this was colder then normal. I stared up at my ceiling, contemplating the event of the day. Today was the worst day of the year: Reaping Day. What is a Reaping? 15 years ago, North America raged in a war that utterly decimated the entire country. The 13 Districts rebelled against the country that fed them and cared for them. Lives were lost and the survivors were punished. Utterly, District 13 was blown to oblivion as an example. An example that was never repeated.

When the carnage was over, the Capitol decreed that each year, each District would offer up one young man and woman to compete in an event called The Hunger Games. The winner would be bathed in riches beyond their imagination. Since that day, I have told myself that I would never stoop to the level of the winners should I ever be picked and actually compete.

Right now, I live in District 12, the Coal Mining District. The men, when they come of age, work in the mines, producing coal and such for the Capitol. I have relatives all over the country. To be perfectly honest, I should be living a life of luxury in the Capitol since my Uncle is President. This never happened since my grandparents thought this could be a good opportunity for me to change. To become a worker. In short, they succeeded.

I have two little sisters who live in District 5 and I hardly ever hear from them. Every year I hope they don't get picked. If they did, I don't know what I'd do with myself. My mother is actually a Representative of District 12 and I get to see her every year. It's nice, even though I never get to talk to her. What do I have? I have Marissa Kording and Matt Hommey, my two best friends, Amber, my year long girlfriend, who I love very much, and my grandparents.

As I got up off my run down bed, which was mostly made of stone, I headed toward the bathroom, but stopped in my tracks when I heard water running. Instantly I realized that my Grandmother was in there. She is always the first in there whenever Reaping Day is happening. Since I had nothing better to do, I left the house and headed for the backyard. Farm animals were something I really liked and I was aloud to have a few as long as I cared for them every day. I kept that promise since I got them a few years ago.

I care for Optimus, my three year old horse. He is brown with a white stripe coming down his long face. I got him from Old Man Solomon a few years back and, who incidentally, has a boy about my age in District 5. I named him Optimus since I was a fan of Transformers at the time. Nowadays, my likes and dislikes are a memory because the massive war destroyed much of the country and people decided we were better off without them (TV, movies, video games, etc.). Rumors are spreading that District 3 is trying to make them come back.

Some time after I got Optimus, my Grandpa got me a few ducks since they were some of my favorite animals. Humorously, I named one of them Affleck, after the old commercials about medical insurance. I named the other Howard after the Marvel comics character Howard the Duck. Since then, I got a pig (Porky), two rabbits (Bugs and Buster), and a cow (Charles). I care for them each and every day and it keeps me going most days.

As I fed Optimus his oats, I put them back and saw three friendly faces hanging around near the fence. One was female, short brown hair with a bit of purple, and she was truthfully kinda short. The other taller than her, short brown hair, a very open minded expression, and had the shorter girl close. The last one was actually my girlfriend. She had a perfect figure that I just loved, meaning wasn't too big and too thin. She was just right. Medium length hair, a cute expression, and the kindest person anyone could ever meet.

"Hey Marissa. Matt. Amber."

"Excited for today?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah. Isn't Reaping Day always exciting?" I told her sarcastically.

"At least none of us were chosen." said Matt.

"Damn it Matt!" I yelled. "You just jinxed us!"

"You DO know Matt doesn't worry anymore, right?" added Amber. "He is of age."

"I know, but we are still eligible. We're all 17 and the chances of us getting picked are very high!"

"Well, your mom is with the Capitol, so doesn't that mean you are immune?" wondered Marissa.

"No," I said. "The only one who has immunity is the Mayor's children and I highly doubt Mayor Everdeen wants his children in these putrid Games."

"He has a point." said Matt.

"Kenneth! Come get your bath!" yelled my Grandma from inside the house.

I nodded to my friends and went back into my house as they left. It didn't take long for me to get a nice warm bath and fit into my roughed up dress clothes. I looked like a rejected penguin and I felt insulted. My Grandpa laughed at me while Grandma hugged me and gave me one of those Granny kisses.

"I look ridiculous!"

"Yeah ya do!" said my Grandpa as he laughed his ass off.

"No you don't Kenny. You look like the handsome man Amber fell in love with." said Grandma.

"That guy is long gone Mom." I said honestly.

At that moment, we heard a bell ringing, which marked the start of the Reaping. The adults (or anyone above 18) always sat in the stands of the old football stadium while us kids stood down on the field awaiting our name to be called. Deep in my mind I figured that my sisters already had their Reaping and I prayed they didn't get picked. It was customary for everyone to attend. If you didn't, the Peacekeepers would drag you there if the had to. In short, Peacekeepers are like prison guards. Makes sure you are in line and enforces the law and issues punishments should you break said laws.

On the way there, the Grandparents said I could go on ahead and find my friends. I did so and quickly found Amber with her friends Stephanie and Shelly. No one noticed my weird dress clothes, so I didn't let it get me down. It didn't take long for us to reach the arena. Shelly, who was 20, left her us to go to the stands, wishing us the best of luck.

Within the arena we had to register to get in. Stupid I know, but that was the rule of District 12. Up on stage I saw my mother, Mindy Saxton, Mayor Everdeen, and the District 12 Mentor: David Woods. He was tall, bald, and looked to be in his thirties. As I stood with the other boys (The girls and boys were separated), Tyler Schuster and Donald Bryant, a few of my other friends, stood by me and talked about being picked.

It was blurred out by the tapping of the microphone on stage. My mother looked beautiful with her medium length hair, excited expression, and beautiful blue dress. She cleared her throat and begun a long boring talk about our Nations history. When it was over, she smiled.

"The time has come to pick one brave young man and woman to represent District 12 in the 15th Annual Hunger Games. Ladies first!"

Digging through the bowls on both sides of her, she rustled until she was comfy with the slip she received. Unwrapping it she didn't much expression since I was the only one she cared about. Smiling at us, she yelled.

"Marissa Kording!"

My heart sank and I bet Matts did too. I looked over and saw her lips trembling as well as her legs. She gulped and stood there dumbfounded. Marissa had been my friend for years and I never expected any of this to happen. Now that I think about it, Matt jinxed us so its on him! After some pushes from her friends, Marissa stepped up to the stage and stood there like a zombie.

"Now for the boys!" yelled my mother. In a flash she picke done up and unwrapped it. Her happy expression was replaced by one of horror. I had a feeling what that meant. "Kenneth Wink!"

God damn it Matt! Him and his jinxes!


End file.
